A New Sibling
by Pineapple Moon
Summary: What if Lassie had grown up with Shawn? How different would things be? Not slash just brotherly Shawn/Lassie
1. prequal

**Yay I'm alive! Just to warn you this is the first time I've ever posted with this fandom but I have watched every episode of psych multiple times and have read just about every fanfic out there. I've had the idea of this in my head for about a month now and since the plot bunnies still haven't left I've decided to write it. I had about 20 minutes of nothing to do after a math test today so I wrote it in my handy dandy notebook and showed it to my friend and she loved it so I thought hey why not. This is only the prequel but the chapters should be longer.**

**Disclaimer: me not own any psych or any other USA network programming. Now the Mentalist on the other hand…**

**A New Sibling**

1983

"Dad?" A seven year-old Shawn asked his father.

"Yes son?"

"Why do we have to have that boy live with us again?"

Henry sighed and kneeled down to Shawn's level, choosing his next words carefully.

"Well son, how do I put this in a way you'll understand…? His mom isn't able to take care of him anymore and he doesn't have any other family to live with." Henry explained.

"What about his dad?"

"He's…. not around. He left when he was younger." Henry struggled to explain.

"Why?"

He sighed again not know how to explain. "Well… I'm not sure; some parents just do for one reason or another."

"Oh."

The sound of a car engine turning off was heard and Henry stood up and jogged out the door. A moment later he returned with a young boy that looks to be about nine. He had thick black hair combed to the side and a button up plaid shirt. He had a suitcase in one hand and an old teddy bear that was missing an eye clutched tightly in the other, but the most noticeable feature he had was a black eye over his right and a bruise on his left cheek.

"…and this here is my son Shawn I told you about earlier. Shawn this is the boy I said was going to be living with us from now on, his name is Carlton Lassiter."

**Please please pleasssssssssse if you have any thoughts on this I want to hear them. I have no idea when the next update will be but I'll try to have it done as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I still don't own psych. If I did why do you think I would be here? This is what would have really happened on psych**

**Jules (): thank you so much! The next chapters are going to be much much longer. I'm not sure yet on Lassie's sister but I'm winging a lot of this. In my head I had just little scenes going but now that I'm writing it all out I have to find a way to connect them all. I forgot about Old Senora but now that you reminded me it will probably be put in later. Jules will be coming in the next chapter or two. like in the show how she comes in the second episode. While normally I am a fan of slash I also like it when they are brotherly and I too agree that there aren't enough brotherly/friendship fics out there. **

**Chapter one**

2006

Shawn, now 30 years old, strolled into the Santa Barbra Police Department for his check from calling in the tip about a guy trying to get money for stealing from his own company. After being rudely told to sit down, then having to deal with Bloodthirsty dude, he got showed to a interview room by a uniform.

"Right this way, Mr. Spencer."

"Soooo, when do I get my money?" The door in front of him opened and a blond woman was holding it open.

"Money?" She questioned.

"Yeah reward. You guys arrested the store manager, am I right?" As he walked in was another guy with brown hair was sitting on the table.

"Why don't you let us answer the questions from now on." He pushed away from the table and started to walk around. Shawn started to get in defensive mode, not know where this is going.

"Ok." Him and the blond sat across from each other while the other walked the long way around. He looked up and noticed the way the two kept glaring at each other. "Which questions might those be?" Shawn tried to get hold of the conversation.

The man standing leaned against the two way mirror. "Oh I don't know like, where were you the night of the last robbery?"

He glanced between the two. "I was robbing a stereo shop." When neither laughed he stared to get nervous and scoffed. "Nonono, no I wasn't…. I don't know, I guess I was doing the same thing you were doing, not solving crime."

Standing guy spoke up. "You're not helping your case here." He said almost smirking.

"My case…?" He looked to the woman sitting across from him, but she kept a steady face. "Waitwaitwait, I'm actually a suspect?"

"Well you're our lead suspect." Mean Guy said.

"I gave you the guy!" Shawn started to get flustered, not believing this.

"He had a partner."

"-but, I have to find that guy too? I'm confused, when do you start chipping in?"

"Your information was good. So good it could have only come from the inside."

"Inside of what?" He glanced between the two again. "Look, I've called in dozens of tips, ok, just check it out."

"I did, I checked out a whole lot of stuff." Mean Guy sat down and opened a folder. "Like, you're currently unemployed, you've never held a job for more than six months, and you have a criminal record."

"I was 18."

"Oh 18 that makes it ok, let me just scratch it out." _Mean Guy and his stupid sarcasm_ Shawn thought.

"I borrowed a car." Shawn clarified to the Quite Lady.

"You stole a car." Stupid Guy and his technicality.

"To impress a girl." _That has to have some brownie points_ Shawn thought.

"Well forgive us Mr. Spencer if this seems farfetched."

"Would it help at all if I told you she had a bit of a reputation and I was 0 for… high school?" Shawn felt a little happy he was able to get a smirk out of Nicer Lady, but his mood dropped when he looked to Mean Guy to see he was still frowning. He sighed and tried again. "Ok there were special circumstances, the arresting officer was my father and he was trying to teach my brother and me a lesson."

"Did the two of ya learn it?"

"I learned that I hated my father, so sure. My brother learned that he wanted to be a cop, probably works here now." Shawn muttered the last part under his breath so the other two didn't hear him, but as he looked over to Nicer Lady and it looked like she heard him but didn't comment on it. His attention shifted back to Mean Guy again as he spoke.

"Well sorry if I'm a little spectacle, as it is, that you solved all these crimes by, what was it." He looked at the folder and read straight off it. "'Watching the local 8 news reports.'" He looked back up.

"I confess." Shawn rose his hands up in the air in surrender. "That's not true. Sometimes I watch channel 5. I prefer channel 8, the weather girl, adorable."

Mean Guy spoke up again. "So you're telling us that you can read guilt off TV interviews?"

"Can't you?" Shawn started to have a little fun poking at the Meanie as he started to boil.

"Don't you dare try to trivialize police work." He growled.

Shawn was starting to get impastient. "I think you're doing a bang up job of that yourself. You can't keep me here guys, I know my rights." Shawn started to get up and was half way to the door before he heard Mean Guy again. "Good. Then you know you have the right to remain silent." She kept going as he opened the door and the same uniformed officer was waiting outside. "You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you." Shawn turned back around and saw that he was still leaning back in his chair, but Nicer Lady had stood up. He looked back at the uniform then at Mean Guy.

"Waitwaitwait, you were serious?"

"A few hours in a holding cell might jog your memory." Shawn looked over at the cells and saw a lot of tough guys glaring up at him. He gulped trying to think of a way out of this. Nicer Lady started to walk over to him.

"Just give us a reason Mr. Spencer. That's all we need. How did you get this information?" Shawn was about to give another snarky comment, but was cut off by Mean Guy.

"No! It is too late for that. Officer McNabb." He started to talk to the uniform as the rude lady from the desk started to walk up. "Officer Alan, book him."

"Book him?" He repeated as Rude Lady aka Officer Alan grabbed his arm and reach for her handcuffs. "Oh come on? Handcuffs? For what? The walk back to the lobby?"

"Or…" Nicer Lady spoke up. "You could give us a plausible explanation." Shawn sputtered then looked behind him at Officer Alan. He then noticed all the jewelry and remembered the conversation she was having on the phone when he walked in.

"Ok!" he yelled throwinghis hands in the air. "Ok. Fine. You win. I got the information because… I'm a psychic." Officer Alan flinched like he thought she would and dropped the handcuffs.

"Get him out of here!"

"Oh boy!" Shawn yelled as he fell back against the door and held his head. The two detectives looked up in shock. "Your grandma." He started to talk to Officer Alan. "Would be so proud."

Her eyes went wide. "You… spoke to her?"

"I did. She's… safe." Nicer Lady rolled her eyes, smiling and looked over to Mean Guy where he wasn't as amused. "But she wants you to stop spending all your money on those sharlets."

"The palm readers."

Shawn reached up and cupped her face in his hands then reached away.

"Ok just to be clear Mr. Spencer. You're claiming to be psychic."

"Ahhhhh." He spread his hands apart and started to shake them. "How else would I know that the two of you are normally not partners and really kind of hate each other." McNabb and Alan looked at each other impressed. He then started to rock his hands back and forth. "Ah one two three, one two three, one two three, one…" He then stopped on McNabb who had a big grin on his face. "When's the wedding?"

He smiled wider. "May third. Wait! How'd you know?"

"I'm getting dance lessons for a wedding reception. You." He pointed at him. "Are getting good."

"Wow!" He looked at Alan and they both laughed. "That's amazing!"

"Oh come on, who's buying this!" Meanie yelled. Everyone grinned and McNabb raised a hand. Behind him even a person in the cells raised their hand.

"I got it!" Shawn exclaimed as he spun around. "Go to detention room number two, shake down your vandal, and you'll find all the evidence you'll need." He then jerked and started to shake his left foot. "All the evidence is in his left shoe."

He glared and then spoke while pointing at him. "I'm going to be back here in a couple minutes." As he was about to leave a male voice yelled from the hallway.

"What the hell is this, a party?" the two Officers parted to the side and a guy in a suit walked through. " I knew I should have done this interview, not you Dobbson. Lucinda you should have spoken to… the…chief…" he paused and his eyes widened when he noticed who was against the door. "Shawn?"

"Carly?" Shawn looked over and his eyes also widened.

"Wait how do you know him, Lassiter?" Mean Guy aka Dobbson asked.

Lassiter looked between the two then sighed. "Detective Dobbson this is my brother, Shawn. Shawn this is Dobbson and my partner Detective Lucinda."

"_Lassiter_?" Shawn questioned. "Why'd you change it from Spencer?"

"I'll talk to you about that later." He pointed at Shawn. "But right now, what are you doing here? Last I heard from you, you were somewhere in the country on that bike of yours giving tours at Disney Land or something?"

"First of all, Disney Land, not the happiest place in Earth. I only stayed there for, like, a month. By the way, don't go on the tea cups, they always break. And second, I moved back, wanted to see how homey old home is doing without me around to shine some light on it."

The two stared at each other before Dobbson cut in. "So, he really has just moved around because he can?"

"Yep. Ever since he graduated from high school, he's been on that bike of his and we only get postcards from him once a year. Which brings me back to my original question, why are you here? As in the station, not the city."

"Well, you guys got confused and tried to arrest me for the stereo robberies. So I had to tell them I was psychic and that I didn't have any inside information."

"Psychic?"

"Here's an idea." Dobbson spoke up. "If he's _your_ brother you should know if he's psychic or not." He smirked and Shawn begged with his eyes for him to lie. Carlton looked at Shawn then right at Dobbson in the eye.

"Unfortunately…" he started and Shawn's shoulders started to sag while Dobbson's smirk grew. "Unfortunately he's telling the truth." He said in an even voice.

"What!""What?" They both said.

"Yeah it's always been a pain but, yes. Shawn Spencer is psychic." Carlton met Shawn's eyes and gave him a '_We are soooo talking later' _look. Shawn gave a little micro nod in understanding.

"Well, what are you standing around for? Go do what you were about to do before I got here!" he yelled at Dobbson who glared and said just as he was leaving.

"This isn't over Mystic."

"You two, the shows over get back to work." He motioned at Alan and McNabb.

"Yes sir." McNabb scurried off.

"Whatever." Alan walked off.

Lucinda smirked and was about to say something but was cut off. "Just go work on that other case."

"Fine but you are soooo talking about this later." He smirked as she walked away.

"Have you told her you like her yet?" Shawn questioned when she was out of earshot.

"How- damn I hate how perspective you are. And no." the Two looked at each other with even looks then broke into grins at the same time. Carlton put an arm around his shoulders. "It really is good to see you again though, just not in these circumstantial."

"Same here, little brother." Shawn replied as he did the same and they started to walk down the small hallway.

"Why do you still call me that? You do still remember that I'm older right? Or have you had one too many crashes on that bike?"

Shawn stopped walking which in turn made Carlton stop and look back. "You will always be the little brother." He said in an unusually serious voice.

He rolled his eyes and started to walk again, talking over his shoulder. "Whatever, just come on."

Shawn sighed. "Yeah we still have to talk about the different last name thing." He said as he jogged a couple of steps to catch up.

Carlton froze then started to walk again. "We will, promise just not now."

"Fine but I'm not going to forget. And don't think I don't see the whole deflecting thing. You can't use it on me, I taught you how."

"I won't."

Carlton led him through the station but as they were about to leave Shawn stopped and walked over to the front desk.

"Where are you going?"

"The whole reason I was here, to get my reward money." The older man opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and just sighed then rolled his eyes. As Shawn was showing off to Officer Alan again he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. He glanced over and noticed Dobbson talking to Lucinda.

"I'm getting… the letter L." He made the shape of the letter with his hand while Alan's smile grew 10 fold.

"Lu Lu, her dog! Is there anything else she said?"

Shawn also glanced over his shoulder and saw the two detectives. "Uhh there is suddenly a very, very negative presence here. It's blocking me."

"It was a lucky guess." Carlton and Shawn heard Dobbson say.

"Lucky guess?" Lucinda defended. _That's my partner. _Carlton thought with a small smile.

"He planted it. I don't know."

"His alibi checks." Carlton shifted his attention back to the younger now 'psychic'.

"Question." He said after he signed some paper. "Do I pay taxes on reward money?" Alan was thinking and was about to answer when Carlton slapped in the back of the head.

"Behave." He said trying not to laugh and ruin the effect.

"You never said you had a psychic in the family, Detective Lassiter."

"It's… complicated."

"Carly here just doesn't like to talk about his family, no idea why."

"Well feel free to call anytime."

"You know I will." Shawn then put his finger up through the hole in the glass. "Magic touch." He put his head back in announced as they did a little '_boop' _noise.

"Come on Big Shot." He grabbed Shawn by the arm and pulled him along. He dragged him out the door and was about to start talking when a voice interrupted him.

"Not so fast you two." He dropped his arm and sighed.

"Lassiter." The woman greeted the detective.

"Chief." He greeted back.

"Karen Vick, I'm the Interim Chief."

"I know." Lassiter elbowed him.

"Be nice." He whispered

"I heard about what you did in there."

"Ohh you're welcome." Carlton hit him again only harder. "Dude!" Shawn stage whispered while holding his abused arm. "You know I bruise easily!"

"Well that wasn't the phrase I was going to use." She continued, ignoring the two. "I was going to say improbable. Possible, yet unlikely."

"Look it's hard to explain. I'm just gifted, I was born this way."

"More like special." Lassiter muttered while Shawn glared at him.

"I knew your father, he was a good cop. You're nothing like him."

"I take that as a complement ma'am. Carly here was the one that followed in Henry's footsteps."

"Don't call me ma'am." She growled then there was an awkward pause as no one said anything.

"Are we still free to go, cuz we have a lot of catching up to do that can't wait."

"Not exactly, you familiar with the McCouland family?"

"McCouland? Yeah they own half the hill."

"Well there's been a kidnapping."

"Ohh come on, I had nothing to do with that."

"Would you like to?"

"Chief, you can't be serious. That's a high ranking case-"

"Lassiter, you know the feds are itching to jump into this case and you guys haven't made any process. Why not let your brother here try his hand?"

"Wait how did you know we are related?" They both said.

"Please, I have a younger sister. You two have been fighting the same way we do all the time." She shifted her attention back to both of them. "Now what I need is a miracle. Or the closes thing to it."

"Ohhhh I see, I see. Well I make 12,000 dollars a day."

"Will you be serious?" Lassiter yelled.

"It's a try out." She corrected.

"That's what I meant to say. This is pro bono, something for you." He ignored his brother.

"And if this psychic thing is a scam." The brothers shared a look and shuck their heads smiling. "We will prosecute, BOTH of you. You know hindering a police investigation is a criminal offence? I know you do Carlton." She looked at them both one last time then walked away.

When she got inside they both relaxed. "You sure you want to go through with this?" Carlton questioned. "Because if you get caught we are _both _going to prison."

"Please, that was just to shake you. Good cop like you, she knows if you put one pen out of place that you'll freak, just trust your big brother on this." Shawn then walked off like he owned the place. Carlton was about to yell but gave up and smiled when he stopped and turned around.

"Which car is yours?"

"Your psychic, you tell me." He smirked.

Shawn sighed then saw the car keys in his hand. On the ring was a half ripped valet pass. He looked around and saw the only car with a valet pass on the dash board. He smirked and started to walk to that car.

"Damn it… I'll get you one of these days." He started to walk over to where Shawn was standing and pointed at him.

"Just keep telling yourself that little bro." He said while crossing his arms on top of the car and leaning his head on them. "This is why I get to call you that still. But it's still on, you beat me, you get to call me the little brother."

He unlocked the car and they both got in. "Just you wait, I will beat you."

"Sure you will, and I'll also go work at whatever boring job Gus is working at since we graduated."

"Speaking of Gus, does he know your back in town?"

"Not yet, but he will when you take me to go see him now."

"You do know this is my lunch now, I thought we were going to go eat and talk."

"We will, after we go see Gus. He works at Coastal Pharmaceuticals."

"That's 20 minutes from here. I only have an hour lunch."

"Then take an extended lunch, the chief knows you're with your brother who you haven't seen in awhile. She'll understand." Shawn shrugged it off and leaned against the door. Carlton sighed and did a uturn in the car.

"Something tells me I'm going to get in a lot of trouble in the time span that you decide to stick around." Carlton muttered.

XXX

During the car ride every time Shawn tried to bring up the name change, Carlton would change the subject by talking more about the case. Good part, Shawn knows a lot about the case, bad part nothing about what's been going on in his absents.

After parking and getting the office number from the receptionist. The two were walking down the hall to Gus's office. As Carlton was about to knock on the door, Shawn just walked in. He rolled his eyes then walked in behind him. He leaned against the glass wall as Shawn started to talk.

"I have a job for you." He pointed at Gus.

"I already have a job."

"They're paying you to play videogames?" They both said in unison.

"How do you guys do that?"

"Please, left hand space key, right hand arrow keys. Try to challenge us every once in a while just for kicks." They kept talking at the same time.

"Will you two quit, you guys know I hate it when you do that." The brothers chuckled as Gus squirmed. He sighed and got up.

"I can't go anywhere, I'm behind on my rout, I got new samples of-" As Gus kept talking with his back turned, Shawn leans forward and opens one of his desk drawers. He took out two bags of snacks, giving one to Carlton and keeping the other for himself.

"Oh man, sorry. I didn't realize the new butt cream had come in." He said as they both opened the bags at the same time and started to eat the food. Gus ignored them as Shawn kept talking. "So you don't want to do the one thing we've been dreaming of doing since we were 8? I got us the last job we will ever need." Gus and Carlton both burst out laughing. "Dude, you're supposed to be on my side." Shawn complained to Carlton.

"No I never said that, I'm just here for the ride." He said leaning back while munching on the stolen snacks.

"Whatever, but come on Gus, don't you want to hear about it?"

"Shawn, you've had 57 jobs since we left high school."

"Yes I have and they were all fun, but this one takes the cake."

"Really, better than the acupuncture clinic?"

"I didn't realize experience was needed."

"Oh don't forget that one summer he drove the wiener mobile." Carlton pointed out.

"That was for the hotdogs, I don't remember you complaining about getting free hotdogs because of the employee discount. Look Gus," He shifted his attention to the other man. "I took all those jobs because I wanted the experience, then I mastered them and I moved on. But this job has a little bit of everything."

"So does mine." Carlton pointed out. "Except I'm not, you know, lying to the police."

"You." He pointed at him. "Will stop talking." He then through a piece of food at him. Carlton grabbed the bag and started to eat it. Gus got up and took both of the bags back and through them back in his desk.

"I am not doing anything blindly with you again. I learned that at the Mexican border. Twice." He said while sitting down again.

"I told you not to go with him." All three nodded in agreement but then Shawn started to talk more. "Ok I know this is going to be hard to explain, but we are going to open our very own detective agency."

"Oh I see. No explanation necessary, let me get my coat." Gus then went back to work on his computer.

Carlton laughed when Shawn was really waiting for him but then burst when Shawn said. "But you're not getting your coat."

"Uh no Shawn, I'm not."

"Ok fine." Shawn started to lose his temper. "You want to sweat the small stuff, they think I'm psychic and we are investigating a kidnapping."

Gus's eyes went wide and looked to Carlton for clarification. "I wasn't there during the interview, but yeah, the whole station thinks he's psychic and the interim chief asked for his help."

"So you're serious?" He looked back at Shawn.

"Yes! I'm serious! Now tag, you're it!" Shawn punched Carlton on the arm. "Tell the man what's going on lil' bro!"

Carlton sighed and rolled his eyes. "Six days ago Camden McCouland jr., sole male air to McCouland textiles, was seen being forced his range rover at a dog park, and no one has seen him since."

"They even took the dog?"

"See!" Shawn yelled. "This is why I need you, I need you to write stuff down, cuz you know I zone out when other people talk. Just now I was thinking of burritos and totally missed that part."

"Just for today?" Gus clarified

"Just today. And you should totally bring your sample case cuz there's going to be forensic guys there-"

"Whoa wait there's going to be forensic guys there?"

Shawn nodded, then Gus started to smirk. Just then a phone started to ring and they both looked at Carlton.

"Lassiter." He answered turning away from the two. Gus looked at Shawn and mouthed _Lassiter?_ Shawn shrugged.

"Yes, right away chief, I'll be there soon." He hung up and turned back to the two. "Well, I gotta…" he pointed at the door while shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Yeah, yeah." Shawn waved at him. "Go do your normal, boring job."

"Just behave, Gus make sure he doesn't do something stupid that involves getting almost arrested, _again_. I can only bail you out so many times."

"Yeah well, I had the whole thing under control before you got there and don't think I've forgotten about the whole last name change thing."

"Don't worry." Gus cut in before things escalated too much. "I'll watch Shawn; just go do whatever it is that you have to do."

Carlton gave one last look at Shawn. "Behave." He pointed at the man before leaving. When the door shut Gus spoke up.

"Really though, do you know why he changed his name back? I thought that when he was a kid the whole 'changing it to Spencer' thing was supposed to symbolize a fresh start, to put his past behind him."

Shawn sighed. "Not sure yet buddy, he hasn't said anything about it yet, but something tells me that when this case is over we're going to be having a very long talk." The two old friends walked out and to work on the case.

**Ok I'm going to stop it here before it becomes a whole novel within a chapter. I promise after it gets past the whole first episode it's probably not going to be following word for word as much. No idea when the next chapter will be up. I didn't really expect it to be this popular and I thank you guys so much for all the reviews and alerts and favourites. Really I mean it all those great reviews make me really happy inside even if they just to point out mistakes. I reread this so many times and each time I see something I missed so please if you see anything messed up please tell me, or even if it's just to help me on my writing to make it better. Now on to that stupid history project. Why did I choose a pres. Like Nixon who has all this info on him to do a project on!**


	3. Chapter 2

**First order of business, I want to thank Vitani's-Chainsaw who helped me with the name of the story! Thanks Vivi! ^.^ **

**Secondly I'm going to warn you guys right now that Carlton may seem a bit OOC but in my mind if he grew up with Shawn he probably wouldn't be as cranky as he is in the show. With Shawn as a constant it probably helped him keep a bit more of a level head and see the finer points in life. I'm so proud of myself; this is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. Over 7000 words in this one chapter alone. Now enjoy the lastest chapter in A New Sibling!**

1983

After Carlton was settled in and the four had their first awkward dinner together, Shawn's mom went to bed early while Henry tucked them in. Carlton entered the room and saw two twin beds in it, one on each side. The one on the right had a blue comfiture on top, while the one on the left was plain. Shawn ran in and jumped right into the bed on the right, while Carlton stood in the doorway clutching the old teddy bear.

"This is going to be your room from now on Carlton. We weren't sure what color you would like so you can go with Shawn and my wife shopping tomorrow." Henry said standing next to him. He only nodded in understanding and timidly went to his bed and pulled back the covers. He slowly crawled in and clutched the teddy more. "Well, Good night you two." He said turning off the light.

After a couple of minutes of silence and Shawn heard his dad snoring in the other room, he pulled out a flash light from the night stand on his side of the room and turned it on. The two blinked, eyes slowly adjusting back to the bright light. "How old are you?" Shawn asked flashing the light in the other boys face. He just stared and didn't respond. "Why are you staying with us now? Dad said it was cuz your mom couldn't take care of you and your dad isn't around. Why can't your mom take care of you?" Still no response. "Well, where's your dad then?" Silence. "Can you talk?"

More silence followed and Shawn was about to give up and turn off the light when a small voice answered. "I'm nine years old."

"Really!" Shawn perked up. "I'm only seven, but mom says I'm big for my age. Can I ask you something? Why do you have that old teddy bear?"

There was silence for awhile and Shawn was about to give up, thinking he overstepped it when Carlton finally answered. "My dad gave it to me on my sixth birthday. It was the last day I saw him, the next day he was gone. Mother said it was because he didn't love us anymore."

"Oh." Silence filled the room and Shawn finally turned off the light, just setting it down on the nightstand. Neither went to sleep, just listened to the rain outside the window while a symphony of snores sounded from down the hall. The two sat for a long time listening and were starting to drift off to sleep when suddenly the room filled with a bright light and a clap of thunder was heard. Shawn hastily reached for the light and turned it on. The boys looked at each other in fright.

"If just for one night, just to be safe…" Shawn started to say and Carlton nodded in agreement.

The older climbed out and snuggled in with the younger, and if each time there was a loud boom and they both flinched, neither ever said anything about it. The next morning Henry came in and smiled at what he saw. Quickly and quietly he tip-toed back to his room and grabbed a camera and woke Maddline. "Wha?" She asked sleepiness still in her voice.

"Come here."

"What is it?"

"Just come." She climbed out and they made their way down the hall, then stopping in front of the door that was open a crack. She reached out and slowly pushed the door open then awed at the sight in front of her. There was a small flash beside her as Henry took the photo. Years later they looked back on the photo that was now framed on the mantel. Two little boys were clinging to each other, in a deep sleep, a teddy bear lying between them.

**Present**

Carlton drove straight to the address that the chief gave him over the phone. He pulled his red Crown Vic into the driveway and was awed at the size of the house. Right as he climbed out and started to walk up to the house, a black and white pulled up beside him. Lucinda got out of the passenger side and he smiled at her, then Dobbson got out and they glared.

"Glad you were able to get away from that pain-in-the-ass brother of yours long enough to do your _job._" Dobbson sneered.

"Why don't you just-" Lassiter moved to punch the guy.

"Lassiter!" Lucinda held him back. " He's just riling you up, come on." She physically turned him away and gave a little push. Lassiter gave one last glare then walked off. Dobbson smirked and walked in the same direction.

The two ignored each other in the house and if they had to talk, they talked through Lucinda. Sometime later they were all in the living room when Shawn and Gus walked in. They all started at each other for a moment then Shawn spoke up, yelling across the room.

"Hi little brother!" He stood there waving then Gus grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Everyone in the room went silent and started at Carlton.

His face went ten shades of red. "What are you all looking at, get back to work!" He sputtered. Everyone scrabbled back to work. Lucinda tried to hide her smile but was failing while Dobbson was full on smirking at him. An hour later Lassiter still didn't hear anything coming from the fake psychic or Gus so he went off in search of the two knowing a quiet Shawn is never a good Shawn. He walked in to find Gus gawking at the picture the sketch artist drew. Looking up he spied the same picture of a guy in his 20's or early 30's who had his arm draped over the shoulders of who he recognized as the daughter of McCouland.

Him and Gus glanced at each other and were about to yell at Shawn no but were cut off by a scream. Mrs. McCouland and the daughter were yelling about it being her boyfriend while Carlton motioned with his head for Gus to get the picture. Shawn, seeing this, started to make a big commotion on his side of the room. "Ok everybody stop!" There was a pause as everyone looked at him. "Sorry, not the kidnaper, Bill is not the kidnaper. Bill is just a horrible human being. Who is Bill, cuz I'm getting multiple women." Shawn kept going on about how 'terrible' Bill is and Lucinda in the doorway rolled her eyes and walked off while Dobbson looked to be shaking with rage. Lassiter squinted and noticed that he was about to get his cuffs out. Alarmed he sprinted over to Shawn and grabbed his shoulder and motioned for Gus to follow him. Once they were out of hearing range of everyone he pushed Shawn at a wall. "What is wrong with you!" He hissed. "You are here to help solve this case, not get a date!" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, now calmed down a bit spoke again. "You need to tred a little more carefully, ok? Dobbson was this close to arresting you." He put his thumb and index finger real close together.

Shawn looked really close. "Only this close? Looks like I need to try harder next time."

Lassiter clenched his fist then took a deep breath counting to ten in his head. "Just, get out of here, ok? That way you _have_ a next time."

"Fine, come on Gus, to the blueberry!" Shawn pointed and started to march ahead.

"Just be careful!" Shawn just kept marching with Gus in tow.

An hour later when the three detectives were done in the house they came out to find Shawn lounging back on the hood of Carlton's car. They all stopped in front of him; Lucinda and Dobbson looked confused while Lassiter looked annoyed.

"Shawn." He said but got no response.

"Shawn!" He tried again louder but still nothing. Then a smirk slowly started to grow on his face and he got closer to him. He stuck his finger in his mouth, wetting it, then forced it in the sleeping man's ear. As soon as he did that Shawn spazzed out causing him to fall off on the passenger side. When he shot back up he was glaring at the smirking man and clawed at his ear.

"Dude, that is so unfair! You know I hate that! Ewww ewww ewwwwwwww! Now I got your spit all up in my ear!"

"Good, it's a lesson to you not to sleep on my car. You're just lucky that it didn't dent."

"Are you calling me fat! Cuz you know I have self esteem issues."

"Oh, you have issues all right."

Dobbson rolled his eyes and walked to his black and white. Lucinda smiled at their antics and joined him.

"Bye Carlton. See you tomorrow."

He smiled and gave a little wave good bye. Shawn rolled his eyes and spoke up when the car was gone and Carlton was still just standing there. "Come on Romeo, I'm hungry and we still need to talk."

Carlton snapped back to reality and unlocked the car so the two can get in. "What were you still doing here anyways? I thought you left an hour ago." Carlton spoke up once the car was on the road.

"I'm flying solo now. Gus quit." He said solemnly leaning his head on his hand, looking out the window.

Carlton sighed and glanced at Shawn, taking one hand off the wheel, he patted his shoulder. "I hate it when the two of you fight."

Shawn rolled the hand off him and spoke. "Whatever." He then perked up. "So where are we going to eat?"

"Sam and Jose's?"

"Sweet. By the way, what's the deal with Dobbson? He acts like he'd be the happiest guy alive to see your corpse."

"Probably." Carlton scoffed. "He's just sore because I became head detective over him." He explained.

"Well, I can't see him having to grow up with dad."

"He wouldn't last a day." Carlton parked and pulled out the keys. "At least he can go in restaurants without subconsciously counting how many hats are in the room."

They got out and walked in when Shawn started to talk in a deep gravelly voice. "You never know when knowing how many hats are in the room can save your life."

Carlton laughed and hit his arm lightly. "Stop it." When they sat down and got the menus Shawn noticed something and he sighed, throwing the menu down on the table.

"What?" Carlton asked noticing Shawn's mood drop.

"Billy Kample works here so there goes my normal chicken enchilada."

"Ok first, who's Billy Kample? And second, what does it matter that he works here?"

"I used to sit next to him in chem. Lab back in high school. He has the _worst _hay fever in the history of the world. So guess who's on the grill?"

"Ahhh, is that why you came home one day missing an eyebrow?"

"Yep, learned the hard way not to let him mix the chemicals."

Just then a waitress walked up. "What can I get you guys?"

The two looked at each other. "Cheese Quesadilla, please." They both said.

"All right." She wrote it down and took their menus then left.

"So to the question of the day, why did you change your last name?" Shawn leaned forward and propped his folded hands on the table, studying Carlton.

Carlton sighed and leaned back. He tried to think of a way to explain. Finally after about thirty seconds he spoke up. "You know dad's rep at the station, the human lie detector. He was one of the best detectives on the force." Shawn nodded for him to continue. "So when I was at the academy with Spencer as my surname, everyone thought that I got there because of dad. So after I graduated I changed it back to Lassiter." They were silent for a few moments until the food came.

"Thanks."

"Is there anything you two would like to drink?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

"I'll have the root beer please." Shawn said.

"And I'll have the sprite." Carlton said.

"I'll be right back." A minute later she came back with two glasses putting one in front of the each of them. They both drink about half of it in one go.

"You first, my good sir." Shawn said in a terrible British accent.

"Why, thank you sir." Carlton said in an equally bad accent. He poured his drink in Shawn's glass then put the glass down. Shawn then did the same with his but only dumped half the glass into Carlton's keeping half for himself. They both took a sip at the same time and smiled.

"It's been years since I last did that."

"Same here." Shawn responded. There was a pause as they both ate and near the end Shawn spoke up not being able to let it go. "But why _Lassiter_? Of all the names why pick the one with the worst memories?"

Carlton took his last bite then whipped his face. He took a breath then answered. "Because I didn't want it to be just bad memories anymore." Shawn nodded in understanding and Carlton paid. Shawn spoke up when they got outside.

"Think you can take me back to the station? My bikes still parked there."

"Sure." They got in and went to the station. "By the way, what did you find at the house?"

"What're you talking about?" Shawn looked up.

"I know you, you found something there that we missed."

"Nothing that makes sense yet."

"But you found something." It was a statement not a question.

"What do you think? Thanks for the ride." Shawn jumped out of the car before he got the chance to respond and ran to his bike. Carlton jumped out of the car after him but by the time he got out Shawn was already on the bike.

"See ya later!" Shawn yelled as he took off. Carlton sighed for about the hundredth time that day and went into the station shaking his head.

The next day at the station Carlton was working at his desk. He paused typing just to take a quick bite of the burger that was off to the side but other than that he was hard at work. He heard running and looked up to see Shawn rushing to his desk, Gus behind him yelling.

"Shawn, quit running!"

"Can't Gus! Carly! This is really important!"

He took a deep breath. "Shawn, if it's about the case, there's nothing I can do." He went back to typing.

"But I got something!"

"You have to run it by Dobbson."

"What! Why!" Shawn's voice raised an octave.

"Stop yelling Shawn." Carlton growled.

Shawn took a deep breath to calm down and started again. "Why can't I just tell you? Last I heard you're head detective and-"

Carlton cut off what Shawn was about to say next. "Because he's point on this case. Any new leads have to be run through him."

"Well, where can I find him then?" Shawn was getting impatient.

"He's out at lunch but you should be able to catch him, he's eating at a certain Mexican restaurant. Another thing." He spoke up as Shawn turned to run out the door.

"What!"

"In case you can't convince him to listen to you, Billy's working again today." Carlton winked and Shawn grinned.

"Thanks for that." Shawn then reached out and grabbed the rest of the burger. "And for the food." Shawn then ran out with Gus nagging him. Lucinda walked up beside him.

"You want me to go with them?"

"Please? Dobbson tends to listen to you more." Carlton begged.

"Sure, but in return you pay tonight." She smirked.

A couple hours later there was a call from Dobbson that they found the place that the son was being held. When Carlton, the chief, and some others from the station plus all of the SWAT were there, Carlton broke off to walk up with Shawn and Gus.

"I thought the two of you were fighting?" He said as he joined the two.

"Well if someone breaks into your apartment at six in the morning with good evidence it's hard to say no." Gus said glaring at Shawn.

Carlton glared as well. "You broke into his apartment!"

Shawn put his hands in the air in a mock surrender. "Hey, it's not breaking in if I find the key."

Carlton shifted his attention to Gus. "Are you still using a hide-a-way key in a rock on a second floor landing? Because if you do we've told you that's really ineffective."

"See dude, I told you!"

Just then a dog ran up with something red on its face. Gus jumped a mile yelling about it being blood while Shawn petted it saying it's just sausages.

"Lassiter!" Carlton left the debate and caught up with the chief, Lucinda, and Dobbson.

"Yes chief?"

"Looks like your brother isn't just talk after all."

"Well he is, he just knows he can back it up." Carlton smirked at Dobbson and the other rolled his eyes. The four walked in the small cabin to find a shock. On the ground was a body while in a chair was another holding a gun. At first glance it looked like he had shot himself but Carlton thought it looked suspicious. His line of thought was broken when Shawn came bouncing into the room talking.

"Wow it's just like I saw… it…" Then he looked down and saw the body on the ground and the other one in the chair. Carlton saw him scanning the whole room then looked up to the other four.

"Pardon me," Gus spoke up with his fake smile on. "Ladies, Gentlemen." He then turned around and ran out the door. After a beat there was a high pitch screaming and the chief jumped, doing a small double take at the door where Gus used to be. Had there not been two dead bodies on the floor a foot away Carlton would have laughed.

Later that day back at the station, Carlton was talking to Mr. McCouland in the conference room. Chief Vick came in and told Lucinda to go get rid of Shawn. After a couple of minutes of the two still talking, Dobbson just walked out and grabbed Shawn, forcing him to walk the other way. Carlton watched as the two fought quietly, it looked like Shawn had won because he walked off with Dobbson frozen, glaring at the spot where Shawn's head used to be. He then heard a yell.

"You're in over your head, _mystic_!" Carlton got up to let Lucinda take over and met Dobbson in the door way. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"At least that _mystic _was able to find the cabin." He smirked.

"Shut up. I'm going to find out how the two of you are running this little con, and when I do you can say good bye to your job and hello to orange jump suits."

"We'll see about that." The Two had a mini stare down till they both had to go do their job.

Later on Carlton and Lucinda got away to go eat lunch.

"I thought you already ate?" Lucinda asked as they walked into a bar and grill.

"Started to, the rest of it was stolen by the black hole known as Shawn." The blond smiled. "What?" he stopped to ask noticing the look he was getting.

"Nothing I just think it's really sweet."

"That he stole my food?" Carlton kept walking.

"No, how close the two of you are."

Before he got the chance to respond he heard a voice he hadn't heard in awhile. "Shawn, it's just like everything else, three months from now you're going to be on a bus to Minneapolis because you found your calling as a weather man." He toned out Lucinda's confused look as he started to walk toward the voice but was shocked when she heard Shawn's voice in response.

"It's not like that this time, have you been listening to me? I finally found a way to use my special gift, you should be thrilled, you're the one who made us this way. I'm good at this, it may not be the way Carlton does it, but it's still solving crimes the way you taught us."

Carlton panicked when he heard this and tried to get Lucinda to leave but she had already heard it as well and shoved past him.

"I knew it." She said walking up to Shawn. He turned in surprise and saw the two detectives. Carlton sighed and pulled up a chair next to Shawn, laying his head on the table.

"Sorry, it was too late to turn back, she already heard." He muttered into his sleeve.

"Well, there was a shocking end to this story." Henry said as he went to stand up.

"Wait!" Shawn yelled. "Just wait a minute, ok."

Henry sighed and leaded back.

"Please, please, pleasssssssse, don't say anything, please." Shawn begged the detective. Carlton sat up and ran a shaky hand through his hair. There was a pause as they all waited for her response.

She took a deep breath then let it out before answering. "Fine." She said. "I won't say anything." The brothers released the breath they were holding and leaned on each other. "But on one condition." She spoke up again and the two sat straighter. "How do you do it? Both of you." She said looking right at Carlton. "For the past two years I've been working with you, I've seen you do stuff similar to Shawn." Lucinda took a seat on the other side of Shawn.

"Hey, I'm still here if you haven't noticed." Henry spoke up. "But if the whole reason you wanted to talk, Shawn, was because you needed help, the two of you need to figure it out yourselves. I don't want anything to do with this."

"There was no ransom drop."

"No, Shawn."

"Come on."Carlton spoke up too. "Just listen, please."

Henry took a breath. "Ok, no ransom drop, so what, big deal."

"They wait six days-"

"And make no demand." Shawn then Carlton spoke without missing a beat.

"It happens all the time, they try to create panic in the family, you should know this, both of you."

"Yeah, yeah but not this guy-" Shawn spoke.

"He was pressed for time-" Carlton took over.

"Wanted it done quickly." Shawn cut back in.

Lucinda watched in amazement when the two were thinking out loud. They were able to switch back and forth and stay on the same train of thought, as if they could read each other's thoughts.

"Well then, you guys missed something." He pointed at Shawn. "You've been driving your motor cycle all over the place, all across the country. And you-" He pointed at Carlton. "Have your nice easy job at the top, no need to work hard." The two rolled their eyes and looked away used to the lectures but perked up at the last thing he says "You guys are soft, but hey it happens."

"We are not soft, we're sharper than we've ever been." They both defended.

"Close your eyes." They both looked at him as if he'd spouted a second head then scoffed.

"No way. We are not little kids anymore."

"Any longer and I think you're cheating." The three had a stare down that the two younger ones lost because they finally closed their eyes. Lucinda looked at the three in confusion then Henry spoke up.

"How many hats are in the room?"

"Wha-" Lucinda started to say but was shushed by Henry. "You wanted to know how they do it, well here's a front row seat."

"Whatever, by the way we aren't counting the one in your pocket in case you wanted to pull a fast one on us." They started to take deep breaths as they leaned forward on the table holding their fingers to their temples. After a moment Shawn spoke first, each pointing to the one they were talking about.

"Nylon fishing cap on the loner in the corner."

Then Carlton spoke up pointing. "Foam cap on the kid who is too young to know they were lame the first time they came out."

Then Shawn again as they alternated. "Both truckers, one with a cement company I've never heard of, the other advertising free mustache rides. I'm fairly certain no one has taken him up on that offer." They both shuttered.

"Norwegian girl, pony tail pulled out the back. Unfortunately for Shawn, she's married."

"And our friendly bartender wearing the official hat of the restaurant." Shawn finished off.

"Six hats. By the way you can pick up your jaw off the floor, we've been doing this since we were kids." They said at the same time. Lucinda snapped her jaw closed and kept looking between the two with eyes wide in awe.

"And…?" Henry broke the moment.

"And?"

"What do you mean and?"

"Sorry boys, there were seven hats. I can't help you."

"We didn't miss anything." Shawn was calm now with no emotion in his voice. "Were, before we closed our eyes." They both had opened their eyes now. "Cowboy hat walked out when I was thinking about mustache rides." Lucinda and Henry both turned to look out the door as Carlton and Shawn did a little fist bump under the table in victory.

"Nice save on the cowboy hat, I didn't catch that." Carlton whisper.

"No prob." Henry then turned back around and Lucinda was wide eyed. "Come on, we heard the cowboy boots walk out."

"That was amazing! You guys have really been doing this since you were kids?" She was smiling at Carlton. Carlton smiled back and nodded but then shifted his attention back to his dad.

"Alright, close enough."

"Close enough? No, we nailed that." Shawn started talking. Carlton elbowed him in the side and whispered to him.

"Word of advice, when asking a favor you don't gloat." Shawn just ignored him and watched Henry.

"Hey, it's fine." He said getting his coat on. "You changed the rules, whatever makes you happy." He then tapped Shawn in the face with the bill and walked off. Both Carlton and Shawn looked at each other in confusion and jumped up after him, forgetting Lucinda who just followed after.

"What are you talking about?" Carlton asked.

"Yeah, cuz we nailed that."

"Shawn, just grow up, get a real job. Same with you Carlton, you have a nice job; don't screw it up with something that's going to last 8 weeks. And maybe you should be asking who you should trust and who you shouldn't because you guys are obviously over looking somebody. Thanks for lunch." He then shoved the bill at Shawn who grabbed it. "It was nice meeting you detective." He nodded at Lucinda then left without another word.

"So that's your guys' father? I'm just a little confused. Did he just lecture you or help you?"

"A bit of both." They were both staring off in space thinking. Shawn broke their train of thought as he realized something.

"What?"

"I just realized that dad gave me a ride here from his place."

"Your bike's at his place isn't it." Carlton stated.

"Yep." Shawn popped the p.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride after we eat." Carlton put a hand on Shawn's shoulder as the two walked to a table. Lucinda hanged back and Carlton noticed this so he stopped and turned back. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I just forgot my purse in the car." She pointed to the door.

"Oh, here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys, throwing them to her. "We'll be over there." He pointed to a table and she nodded. When she went out she noticed Henry leaning against an old truck with his arms crossed.

"You're still here Mr. Spencer?" She stopped to ask.

"Please, it's Henry. I'm just watching them." He gestured with his head to Shawn and Carlton through the window where they were talking. Shawn was making large body motions while Carlton was laughing.

"They're happy together. Every since Shawn's been here Carlton smiles more." Lucinda commented.

"Yeah," Henry said smiling. "You know, Carlton was adopted. When I was on the force I got a report of a domestic disturbance. My partner Roy and I were sent out and we found him. He had no other family so I took him in, it was that or a group home and you know how bad those can be." Henry took a breath then spoke again. "He was so quiet, only spoke one or two words to anyone. One day," He held up a finger. "One day after meeting Shawn and they were glued to the hip, you never saw one without the other, the Spencer Brothers they were known as." The two stood there another minute or so just watching, Carlton was shaking his head smiling while Shawn was nodding enough that he looked like a bobble head.

Later that evening Shawn and Gus were in Gus's office with the bag they stole from the thrift store.

"So somebody at that house did pay a ransom." Gus figured.

"Yeah, or tried to." Shawn nodded.

"Who?"

"I don't know, we're going to need mor-" Shawn was cut off when his cell phone started to ring. "'Ello." He answered then pulled the phone away from his ear when the person on the other line yelled.

"Seriously! What is wrong with you!" Shawn put the phone on speaker and set it on Gus's desk.

"Dude, Carly! Calm down, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, just that we just got a call from Carl's Thrift Store saying that one black and one white male just stole this bag from the store. Know anything about that?"

Shawn and Gus shared a look and Shawn scoffed before answering in a laughing tone.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well he just said that they took it and drove off in a small blue car."

"Wow that's weird, but hey on the bright side, Gus you aren't the only one that drives that ridiculous car."

"Shawn I know it was you two, you're just lucky that I answered. Now, what'd you find about that bag?"

Shawn smiled. "So I have info that you want."

Carlton sighed "What do you want?"

"Only to, I don't know, see everything you have on Malcome Orso." Shawn was studying his nails.

There was silence on the other line and Shawn was about to give up when heard an exhale through the phone then a reluctant "Fine, but come meet me down here, I'm not doing something that can cost me my job over the phone."

"Sweet! Thanks bro, I owe you big time!"

"You owe me a lot." He commented then hung up.

"Come on dude." He motioned for Gus.

"No Shawn, I have to work." Gus sat down at his desk and went on the computer.

"Exactly, so let's get a move on." Shawn said completely missing what Gus is saying.

"My real _paying_ job. I'm not going to quit psych." He reassured the hyperactive adult. "I just can't leave now. Sorry Shawn."

"Whatever, but jerk chickens on you tonight."

"Got it and good luck!" He called as he left.

When he got to the station, he was greeted by Carlton right away at the door.

"Hey, so what you got on-"

Carlton cut him off and talked in hushed tones. "Not here, come on." The older man let him to the gun range down stairs. Only one person was down there shooting and that was Lucinda.

"Detective." Shawn greeted when she stopped shooting.

"Shawn." She nodded and reloaded her weapon. Taking aim she fired the whole round then turned around, taking off the goggles and ear plugs.

"Nice Shooting." Shawn commented. "I did better when I was 14 but still at least you can hit the target." Lassiter punched Shawn in the arm. "That's better than him the first time dad took us shooting," He pointed to Carlton. "Every shot missed, even the one that was 5 yards away." He hit him again while Lucinda smiled.

"Do you want this info or not?" Carlton snapped.

"Fine."

"Wait." Lucinda spoke up.

"Yes?" Shawn asked while Carlton growled about Shawn not being able to focus for more than 2 seconds.

"You say you can shoot better, let's see."

"No." The other detective said.

"No, no it's cool Carly. This will only take a second." Shawn waved him off.

"Not you, you," He gestured to Lucinda. "Right now all you're doing is stroking his ego. The only reason he's down here is to see some info on this one guy."

"So he can have a 'psychic vision' later?"

"Hey, no need for the air quotes."Shawn protested but everyone ignored him.

"Come on Carlton it will only take a couple of minutes." She pleaded.

Carlton sighed and looked between the two. "Fine."

"Yes!" Shawn jumped.

"_But,_" he pointed to Shawn. "Make it quick, and please don't be too much of a show off."

"Yes, sir!" Shawn mock saluted while Carlton rolled his eyes. He then walked over to her booth and put on a pair of goggles and ear plugs.

"You need a new target sheet." She pointed out when he picked up the gun.

"Nah, why waist a tree? You hold it like this right?"

"Just hurry up!" Carlton got tired of waiting

"Ok, Ok calm down." Shawn held the gun steady and shot the whole round real quickly.

"Gees, can you go a little faster? It helps to blink sometime in the middle of the round then you might hit the target."

"Just bring it in." he said casually.

"I told you not to show off."

"Correction, you said not to show off _too much. _You never said I couldn't show off at all." Their conversation was cut off by a gasp and the two looked at the female detective. She was looking at the target which Shawn matched every one of her shots.

"Damn…" she breathed then studied Shawn.

The next day Carlton was working when the Chief stormed over to his desk.

"Lassiter." Oh no she sounded angry. "Come on, we just got a call from McCouland saying that a psychic that works for us won't leave."

Carlton groaned when he got up. "Damn it Shawn." He muttered.

When they all got there the chief ordered Dobbson and Lucinda to cuff them and take them to the station. They were all walking out, Vick talking to Mr. McCouland.

"As you can see Karen, this simply cannot happen."

"Don't worry, it will be taken care of." She glared at Lassiter. "You are going to be suspended so long starting now, that you cannot even comprehend it."

"Yes, ma'am." Carlton nodded.

Dobbson was smirking behind them as he got to lead Shawn away in cuffs.

"This is probably one of the best days of my life, getting to see you in cuffs and Lassiter being punished."

Shawn tried to suppressed a grin but couldn't help saying. "Dude, that's sooo what she said."

"Shawn, you need to shut up right now." Carlton said without looking back.

"Shawn anytime would be nice." Gus said.

"He's getting cocky, just give it a sec."

"We're going to be in the city jail in a sec."

The two detectives let them to the car and was about to shove them in. Dobbson 'accidently' hit Shawn's head on the roof of the car and Gus gave him a 'hurry your ass up and say it look'.

"Oh, boy!" he yelled and started to shake violently.

"Gus, Carly something's happening!" He got everyone's attention as all conversations stopped and watched as he fell on the grass.

"The dog!"

"Shut up." Dobbson strolled to where Shawn was flailing on the ground.

"He's biting the intruder! He knows him, it's someone he knows, the dog knows him!"

"Stop talking." Dobbson growled.

"The teeth, they're digging in."

"Lassiter, get your idiot brother to shut up!" Dobbson tried a different approach.

"I don't control him, that's your job. You're the arresting officer, plus I'm suspended." Dobbson flared his nostrils and picked him up, literally.

"AAAAAHHH AAAAHHH AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! It's him! It's McCouland! I can see his face! The killer is McCouland! Check his wrist! Check his wrist! The right wrist, check for teeth marks on it!"

McCouland finally had enough. "Get him out of here!"

"CHECK THE WRIST! Come on Carlton, just check his wrist!"

"No one is checking any part of me!"

"Why not?" the chief spoke up.

Everyone froze and looked up at her.

"We can close this immediately, discredit him right here. It's an awful wound you got there."

"This is outrageous! Do you really want to do this?"

"Like she said, why not?" Carlton tried not to smirk.

"And you!" He pointed at him. "Karen I want him fired this instant! He was the one that vouched for this guy!"

"If Mr. Spencer here is wrong then I'll even arrest him. So why don't you show me your wrist." Vick said coolly. McCouland bit his lip and glanced around cornered. "Or I can call in a warrant." She crossed her arms.

"I want my lawyer."

"And I'll be waiting right here."

"I see a doctor!" Shawn yelled. "A doctor, Doctor Vindolly! And,and,and a word consimine! It's for dog bites! The wound is fresh, check the wound!" Shawn was fighting Dobbson the whole time as he was trying to push Shawn in the car. "It's still a fresh wound."

Everyone glanced at each other then McCouland turned around. "It was an accident, I didn't,"

Dobbson loosened his grip. "You mean…?" Gus and Carlton were smiling now.

"Sergeant." She called over one of the officers. "By the way," She spoke to Carlton. "You are no longer on suspension. Just keep a close eye on him."

"Got it." Two sergeants led McCouland away along with the chief.

"You want to get these cuffs off me now." Gus spoke up. Lucinda wordlessly uncuffed him and he walked over to join Shawn, Carlton and Dobbson.

"Really, how did you do that?"

"I wish I knew." Dobbson rolled his eyes and walked away leaving Shawn with Gus and Carlton who leaned against the car on either side of him.

"If you ever do that again, I will shoot you without hesitating." Carlton said first.

"Noted. By the way, you think Catharine will still wanna go out?" They both looked at him and rolled their eyes and went to walk away.

"Hey dude, are you going to uncuff me now? Carly? Carly? Come on man this is no way to treat you're big brother! Please! Get back here!"

Back at the station Carlton saw his dad walk out but shrugged it off. A minute later Shawn ran out of the chief's office and went straight to his desk. He threw a file on the desk and beckoned for him to follow. Sighing he got back up and ran after him. Outside they ran up to Henry as he opened the door to his truck.

He turned around facing them. "So are you guys going to continue this little charade?"

The two looked at each other then shrugged. "Well it adds a little more charm, and I get to work cases for the department and privet ones. Plus I get to work with Carly here." He jabbed his thumb at Carlton.

"And I get to keep tabs on him. It's easier than having to call stations around the country."

"I just hope you guys know what you're getting into. And be aware, this is the last time I cover for the two of you." He got in the old truck and they walked up to the window. "I'm not ok with this Shawn, any of it." The two hid a smirk when they noticed the newspaper clipping of Shawn. The two shared a look and Shawn was the one that spoke for them.

"We don't expect you to be dad."

When he drove away, Shawn grabbed Carlton's arm and dragged him to Gus's car. "Come on, I gotta show you something."

"I can't leave now Shawn, I have work." He tried to pull away but Shawn had a strong grip on him.

"Yes you can, I cleared it with the chief before I left her office." Carlton rolled his eyes and got in the back while Shawn got in the driver's seat. Gus looked back from the passenger's seat.

"He dragging you along too?" Carlton nodded. Twenty minutes later Shawn parked and got out, making a large gesture with his arms.

"Awesome!" Carlton and Gus looked at each other and Gus spoke up.

"Psych? As in got'cha?" They followed to the door and he clarified before unlocking it.

"Or, as in psych_ic._"

They walked in and Gus kept talking. "You named your fake detective agency psych? Why not just call it 'hey we're fooling you and the Santa Barbra police department. Hope someone doesn't die because of it'?"

"Really Shawn this is going too far." Carlton finally found his voice.

"Firstly to you Gus, that name would never fit on the window. And secondly to both of you worry warts, what better way to trick someone into believing you're not lying to them is to tell them you are!" He spun around and sat behind the desk.

"Whatever Shawn, it's your agency."

"Yeah have fun with this."

"Actually, it's all three of our agency. I signed your guys' names on the lease too. Is this close to both of your signatures'?" Shawn opened a file on the desk and showed it to them. Their eyes went wide and they glared at Shawn who was grinning.

"Is this a joke!" They both yelled.

"Don't worry; you guys don't have to do a thing. I worked out every little detail."

They looked at each other and started to grill Shawn.

"What's your dental plan?" Gus questioned.

"I don't get Cavities." Shawn shot back.

"Health plan?" Carlton threw out there.

"Same, but with hepatitis and shingles."

"So you want me to quit my job, skip over and work for no guaranteed money?"

"I'm not leaving the station." Carlton stated.

"No guaranteed money but all guaranteed fun. Plus you don't even have to come in that often anyway Carly, cuz we need someone working on the inside at the station to get us cases and files we wouldn't be able to see."

"No! No more cases Shawn. It was fun for a few days." Gus said firmly and turned around.

"Well it's going to have to be fun for a minimal of six months or we're going to have to pay a lease penalty which would be a blemish on your otherwise very impressive credit report."

"I don't really see anything wrong with it." Carlton offered looking up.

"Are you two insane?"

"Possibly." They spoke together.

"One mystery and you two think it's just going to be smooth sailing. Did you forget that he almost got you fired today and thrown in jail?"

"True, but it did get the case solved which without him McCouland would still be sitting at home scot free."

"Well, how do you even know that we'll be getting a new case?"

"Because the chief just gave me one."

Gus smiled a little. "We got another case already?"

"A car thief got poisoned by his boss." Carlton informed him.

"He used something over the counter. Fffizdin no ffffffizaderpal no uh…" Shawn struggled.

"Fizidrin?" Gus took a stab.

"That's it!" Shawn pointed.

"Wow, how'd he do that?"

"We'll tell you on the way."

When they got outside Gus paused. "Just for today right?"

"Absolutely."

"Of course."

The three got in and drove off talking more about the case.


	4. Chapter 3

**This story still lives! Hopefully I'll be able to write more often now that I have inspiration to write more! And Juliet enters this chapter (finally)**

**1989**

"Dude, come on…" thirteen year old Shawn complained, hitting his head on the back of his bed. "This is the one night a _month _that dad lets us use the TV all night, let's stop playing scrabble and go watch."

"Really Gus, I'm all for studying, but it's 11 o'clock. We've been at this for hours." Carlton said on his side of the room, mirroring Shawn.

"See, even Carly's had enough and he's an even bigger nerd than you." Carlton grabbed a lone sock off the floor and threw it at the younger's head. He glared and threw it back. Gus, used to their fights and knew it would end when he started to talk, spoke up.

"Just a little longer, the spelling bee is this week and I still don't have the spelling of aggiornamento down."

"Gus, you can already spell better than both of us combined."

"So really just better than me." Carlton said cheekily. Shawn glared at him and grabbed a pillow on his bed and threw it at him. It bounced off and hit Gus, knocking all the pieces off his scrabble board.

"Shawn!" They both yelled. The two looked at each other and grinned.

"Now guys, don't act to hasty…"

Shawn slowly got up on his bed and scooted back until he hit the wall. The other two grabbed a pillow each and slowly went towards Shawn.

"Hey, you guys should really put the pillows down and we can all go watch some TV. How's that sound? AHHHH!"

Shawn screamed as the two teamed up and lunged at him. They were all laughing when there was a thump and they all froze as they heard Henry groggily yelled. "Will the three of ya quiet down!"

"Sorry!" They yelled back and all was quiet except for their heavy breathing. Shawn was laying flat on his back with the other two over him holding their pillows. They each hit him one last time on the head and ran down stairs.

**Present**

Shawn continued to have a one sided conversation with the cute blond girl, which he later learned was named Juliet, that he just met at the diner. The thing was that after he ordered breakfast he went out to get a copy of the morning paper to read and found that his seat was taken by the said cute blond named Juliet.

As Shawn continued to amaze her with his detecting skills (chalk one up to go old dad for teaching him something useful) Juliet interrupted him again.

"Okay, do we know each other?" Just after she asked the door chimed announcing that a person had entered and she froze up. Shawn turned around to see what freaked her and saw a shady young man enter in a red baseball cap and a torn up grey sweatshirt. After that Shawn put the pieces together pretty quickly.

"Oh my gosh, you're a cop." He muttered into his hand so that she would only hear.

She glanced up quickly then back down at her paper. "I'm not a cop." She muttered back a little too quickly for it to be truthful.

Shawn kept the hand over his mouth. "The paper, the vantage point, the layout. Of course, got defensive when scary guy walked in." Juliet started to shake her head. "Only a cop," He kept muttering. (again to thank dad for that knowledge)

Juliet's voice got very even now. "Okay Shawn, I may need you to do me a favor." She whispered.

"Anything."

"Duck." She pulled out a gun from her purse and pointed it at scary guy while Shawn ducked.

"Police!" Voices yelled throughout the diner as other undercover cops jumped the guy and put him in handcuffs.

"Get him out!" Shawn vaguely heard his brother yell out but was still too worried about being shot to care. When it was slightly quieter Shawn glanced up and saw Carlton along with Dobbson putting away their guns. He gave a small wave and smiled to them when they saw him.

His brother just sighed and rolled his eyes, not in the least bit shocked that Shawn had somehow got himself in the middle of this, while Dobbson on the other hand did a double take at seeing him and blinked as if to make sure what he was seeing was true. They both left the diner, Carlton with plans to stop by the Psych Office later.

Juliet sat back down when they left and put her gun back in her bag.

"First time pulling your gun?" He asked cockily and took a sip of orange juice.

"Maybe." She replied as she zipped her bag and got up from the stool. She walked to the exit and at the last minute turned back to glance at the strange man she had just met to find him watching her. Turning around she left the diner and got in the crown vic that was waiting for her that had Dobbson and her new partner Carlton Lassiter.

"Did you two know that guy from the diner? Shawn I think his name was, because it sure looked like he knew you guys from the way he waved." Juliet finally asked from the back of the car.

Dobbson laughed. "You mean you didn't tell her?" He was addressing Lassiter. Lassiter just ignored him and continued driving. "That was the town _psychic_ Shawn Spencer, or otherwise known as, Detective Carlton Lassiter's big brother."

Carlton glared at Dobbson. "He's my _little _brother, as in he is younger than me."

"That's not what he's been telling everyone." Dobbson shot back.

"Well he's an idiot sometimes." Dobbson scoffed at the 'sometimes'. "But he's still my little brother so lay off him." Dobbson raised his hands in defeat and stayed quiet the rest of the ride back to the station. Juliet smiled to herself at the way her new partner was sticking up for his brother. She had a feeling that they were going to get along great.

~line break~

Two hours later found Carlton at the Psych Office during his early lunch break he took to get away from Dobbson. Inside he heard Gus yelling at Shawn to stay quiet during 'The Bee'.

"This over soon? Because I would hate to miss the wood carving finals." He announced his presents.

Shawn laughed and held up his hand for a high five. "Nice one dude. Although I opened with bumping the car washing championships for it."

"Will you guys quit!"

"Gus we have TiVo. You even just told me that you're recording it."

"Quiet Shawn. No talking during The Bee."

"But-"

"Shush!"

Shawn rolled his eyes as Gus turned up the volume and went to the other room, dragging his brother along with him.

"So what was with the new detective at the diner this morning? Juliet she said her name was."

"Well Lucinda transferred so Juliet O'Hara is the new junior detective that got partnered with me."

"Why'd she transfer?"

"She told me, and I quote, 'I don't want to get caught up in your little web of family lies' and that I'm better off with my brother than her."

"Oh," Shawn looked down in remorse. "I'm sorry man, seriously."

Carlton nodded in understanding. They then jumped in shock when they heard Gus shouting from the other room. "Guys get in here! You have to see this!"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Dude how many times do we have to tell you? We really don't care about the spelling bee."

"It's not that Shawn, Brendan Wu just collapsed on stage!"

"Did he just say-" Shawn started to ask.

"That someone just collapsed? Yes he did." Carlton finished as the two ran to Gus to see what he meant. They rewound the tv and watched him collapse. After Shawn and Carlton realized that it didn't look like an accident the office phone rang.

"Psych." Shawn answered the phone. He covered the mouth piece and spoke to the room. "It's the Chief." Then went back to listening to what she had to say. "Look I'll have to check with Gus." He said to the phone after a moment. "Are we available? And is Carly with us?"

Both Gus and Carlton gave him their best 'are you kidding me?' look.

Shawn went back to the phone conversation. "It appears we are and yes, my little brother is with us. We'll be right there and I'll be sure to bring him with us." Shawn hung up the phone. "I can get us into the spelling bee."

"Really?" Gus sounded a little too excited for a grown man.

"Guess Carly and I were right about the whole Bendan Dunes thing."

"Brendan Wu." Gus corrected him automatically.

"Sure."

"And they need a psychic detective for that?"

"They don't," Shawn paused for dramatic effect. "Unless he was sabotaged. Kid said his inhaler felt funny, like it stung. Paramedics get there and the inhaler is gone. Like the thing just vanished into thin air." Shawn sat down in his chair.

Gus stopped listening and ran over to get his coat. "Shawn we are so taking this! Let's go!"

Shawn and his brother hung back for a second in shock at Gus's speed to get involved in the case. "Hey why can't I get you this excited about girls?!"

"Let's go Shawn!" They heard Gus yell from outside.

"Or Mexico?!"

"You really want to bring up Mexico again?" Carlton asked with a smirk. Shawn shrugged with a grin. "And why was the Chief asking for me?"

"She just figured she'd save time by just taking the chance of asking if you were here. She wants to see you and is going to meet us down there." Shawn got up from his seat behind his desk. "Now let's go before Gus wets himself, you know how he pees when he's excited."

~line break~

They made it to the show ware center and saw the Chief walking out. Shawn clapped his hands. "We're here!" He announced. "Go on in Mr. Spencer, I've arranged everything you need inside. Detective Lassiter you're with me." She kept walking, obviously in a hurry.

"Yes Chief." Lassiter went to follow.

"You're leaving?" Shawn asked.

"Well I was only here for the Mayor's presentation. And we have a robbery stand-off across town." She turned to leave again but was stopped by Shawn.

"Whoa, shouldn't I be at the hospital, interview the victim, get a witness statement?"

"Mr. Spencer, the case is sabotage. There are forty-three remaining contestants all presumably with a motive. Now you can read guilt just by talking to someone right? Do it."

"You want us to talk to all of them?"

"Them and their parents."

"Today?" Gus blurted out.

"Hm, by five. In two days this whole thing is over. In that time all of the witnesses will be in a hundred different cities all over the western United States, so it's now, or never. Good luck." She ended and turned around to leave with Lassiter.

"And Shawn, please be good." He pleaded.

"Don't worry lil' bro, Gus and I have got this! Just go off and don't get shot. You know how mad dad will be if he found out? Plus your name is on the lease at the psych office. The paperwork Gus would have to do would be atrocious." Shawn waved him off. The Chief smiled slightly at the small way Shawn shows he cares.

_Please be careful _was what he really was saying.

"I'll be at the Psych Office at six to pick up my car. You better be there." Lassiter turned and ran to catch up with the Chief.

_I promise _

"What?" Lassiter asked when he noticed the Chief smiling.

"Nothing. Now let's go and get this done if you want to have the report on this written up in time to meet your brother."

~line break~

After Shawn's, very loud, announcement that it was murder and not simply a heart attack like what Dobbson believed it to be, Carlton met Shawn and Gus outside.

"What do you mean he was poisoned?"

"We were up in the Spellmaster's box and-"

"That was you guys?" Carlton interrupted Shawn.

"No it was the dead guy's spirit. As I was saying, we were up there and found this." Shawn pulled out the sample of the noodles that they took. "Gus said that it smelt like some type of drug when it goes bad."

"And where do you plan on getting that tested? The 'do it yourself drug testing kit'?" Gus questioned him.

"Of course not silly, I have connections. Now come along Carly! I need your help begging." Shawn continued forward without checking if his brother was following and Carlton sighed.

"I have a feeling I know where he's going." He said then followed Shawn.

~line break~

The two brothers made it to Henry's house. "Hey dad, nice shirt."

"I see you've been fishing. Are they biting?" Shawn and Carlton greeted their dad.

Henry sighed. "You two want something." He stated bluntly.

"Why do you always think we want something?"

"Maybe we're just here to say hi to our dear old dad?" The two smiled.

"So you two don't want something. What a pleasant surprise." Henry turned and went into the house. When his back was turned the two let their smiles drop.

"Okay you got us, we want something."

Henry went back to the door where they were standing after putting his fishing gear down on the table. "I have a poker game in forty-five minutes." He said glancing at his watch.

"Do you still talk to Jim Siken?" Shawn asked.

"Siklen, sometimes, why? What's he to you?"

"Does he still work at the regional crime lab out here?"

"Last I checked, why?"

"We need to know what this is." Shawn pulled out the poisoned noodles.

"It looks like a number fifteen with chicken."

"Dad you made a joke. Did you hear that Carly, he made a joke."

"I'm right here Shawn. So yes, I did hear him."

"Well dad, we think there's poison in it."

Henry stared at the two in disbelief. "Goodbye boys." He then shut the glass door in their faces.

Shawn growled in annoyance and followed him to the kitchen window.

"Come on dad. It's just one time. Once."

"No cases Shawn! I was painfully clear about that. Have your brother test it if it's that important to you."

"Oh no no, this isn't for a case. This is, for a friend. Hence why Carly can't test it." Shawn smiled.

"Oh friend then it's different. No." He shut the blinds on them and Shawn's shoulders slumped. They went to the door again where Henry was coming out and checking his watch again.

"Please dad, we'll do anything. Anything that he can tell us about it, we'll do anything you ask. One favor. It would be very helpful, it's serious." They said together.

"Boys." Henry cut them off. "This is really that important to you."

"Extremely." They said together again.

"And you'll do anything?"

"Name it." They echoed.

"Fine, first though," Henry held up a finger. "Stop talking together. You two know how that freaks everyone out." They nodded not trusting themselves to talk together again. "And second, come with me." Henry grinned and the two brothers glanced at each other in slight fear.

They followed him to the garage. They stood outside it as he went in and grabbed something huge wrapped in a cloth. He started laughing. "Grab a saw and a hammer you two.

The two exchanged looks. "What? Now?" They asked.

"Hey, what did I say about doing that?"

Shawn continued to talk for the two of them. "Right sorry, but now?"

"Well you said you'd do anything right?" Henry repeated to them as he set it down. Carlton went to the garage and got the hammer and saw, handing the saw to Shawn.

"You know," Shawn continued. "People wait five, six whole minutes before they cash in a favor." Shawn looked at the mystery thing in a cloth. "We will not saw through bone for you."

Henry just chuckled again and took off the cloth, revealing the old ratty dog house from when they were kids.

"The dog house?" Shawn asked.

"From eighth grade?" Carlton clarified.

"Well it's not really a dog house." Henry lightly kicked the side, then looked up at the two. "Not yet."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Finish it. Both of you." Henry stated.

Carlton scoffed in disbelief. "But Shawn was the one that wanted the dog. Why do I have to do this too?"

"Your memory must be off, because I remember once Shawn said he wanted a dog, you did too. It was just as much your project as it was his. Now have fun you two. There's more wood out back," Henry turned around to leave and headed to his truck. "More nails on the work bench. Home Depot is open 'til nine. And," He looked at the two right before he got in the truck. "Don't cut any corners."

The brothers looked at each other with their mouths wide open then turned to their dad. "Your insane!" They yelled, completely forgetting the agreement not to talk at the same time.

"You're losing light." He let it slide that time. He then started the truck. "Be sure you two lock up." He then drove off with a little wave, leaving the two to their work.

"It's creepy that you kept this!" Shawn called after him.

Carlton sighed and took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "Let's get to work then."

~line break~

A couple hours later they were still working and it was now officially dark out. They looked up when they saw headlights coming up the driveway from the truck and another car behind him. Shawn had the hammer now and a pineapple from a snack they made.

Henry got out of the truck with Juliet getting out of the car behind him. They were about to question why she was there but Henry beat them to it. "I stopped by the station Carlton and told Karen that I needed you for something, so you're off for forgetting to call the station."

"It kinda, slipped my mind? You know I was a little busy." He glared at his dad and lifted the saw he was holding.

"Yeah well, when I was leaving Detective O'Hara here asked to follow. Wanted to see where you were."

She gave a little wave to the two and Shawn waved back with a smile then turned back to his dad with a glare and wiped his mouth from the pineapple he was eating. Henry walked up and inspected the work they had done so far.

"What is _that_?" He asked critically.

"What is that? It's the dog house." Shawn replied.

"No it's not."

Their heads snapped up at that. "What are you talking about?" They asked.

"I gave you guys specifications."

"When?" Shawn asked.

"When I gave you two the job."

They thought about it for a second. "You mean in 1989!?"

"Shawn, Carlton, you know as well as I do that this was not what I asked for. Keep working. And don't be too loud, the neighbors are trying to sleep." His tone then got softer when he turned to Juliet. "And you may stay as long as you want, you just can't help them. It's _their_ job. It was nice meeting you." He then nodded to everyone and went inside with his bag of groceries.

"Just for that we'll keep talking at the same time!" They called back in anger.

Shawn then held up the hammer like he was going to say something else then decided against it when Carlton put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head no to him. Juliet got closer to them to inspect how much they had gotten done. She poked it lightly with her shoe and the whole thing fell apart. The two threw their tools down and Shawn even went as far as throwing his pineapple at their dad's truck.

"Well, what were the specifications?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

They recalled what Henry had told them years ago to her in monotone. "The nails have to be pounded in all the way, the base has to be up off the ground so that if it rains it won't flood right in, the door has to be high enough to let the dog to fit through, and lastly he wants us to do it right."

"Have you guys always been able to do that?" Juliet asked in amazement.

"Do what?" They asked.

"That, being able to talk at the same time. I know twins who can't do that." They shrugged. "And those guidelines don't sound too hard." She added.

Shawn scoffed and went to his motorcycle. He threw on his helmet and got on the bike.

"Shawn-" Carlton tried to stop him but Shawn interrupted him.

"Just leave me alone Carlton. I'm done playing his games. And find your own ride." Shawn put down the visor on his helmet and started the bike.

"Just be careful!" Shawn ignored him and drove off with the loud roar from his bike. Carlton sighed and grabbed his suit jacket. "Come on O'Hara. I'll give you a ride home." He started to the crown vic that Juliet drove there in. They got in after Juliet handed Carlton the keys.

"He really wants you guys to build that dog house that was from 1989?"

"That's our dad for you. Good old Henry." Carlton sighed as he pulled out. "What's your address?"

Juliet told him where she lives and the car was silent for awhile. "That was Henry Spencer right? Wasn't he a really good cop back in the day?" She asked to break the silence.

"Yep. Who told you?"

"Dobbson. Said he worked with him for a short time back when he was a rookie cop."

Carlton scoffed. "Of course he did."

"He also told me something else today." Juliet hesitated and wasn't sure what to say next.

"Well, spit it out O'Hara. We don't have all night."

"He told me that you were adopted by Mr. Spencer when you were nine. You were abused and that you would have been in the system if it wasn't for him."

After a moment Carlton answered. "Yes, I was. And of course Dobbson found that out. What'd he do, look me up or something?" He grumbled.

"He said he also worked on your case, that he helped Mr. Spencer."

Carlton pulled over the car on the side of the road since they were at Juliet's. He leaned against the steering wheel deep in thought. "No one told me that." He muttered to himself. He sat up and looked her in the eye."Neither of them did. Thank you for that."

"Are you going to be okay?"

He smiled slightly. "Yeah."

"Are both of you going to be okay? Shawn seemed pretty mad when he left."

"Yeah, he will be. He just needs to cool down on that bike of his."

Juliet nodded and opened the door to get out. "Oh and," and stopped and turned back to him. "When Shawn said for you to find your own ride, did that mean you rode on his motorcycle there?"

He grinned at her. "I'm full of surprises O'Hara."

Her eyes widened and she laughed. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "That you are Detective. Thanks for the ride." She got out and closed the door then turned around and waved as he pulled off.

~line break~

In the afternoon of the next day found Shawn and Gus at the station after Shawn had gotten the results of the poisoned food and a visit to the hospital to check what Brendan had to say. The Chief won't believe them without more evidence so more evidence is what they're going to get.

"Dude, we need to get back in that Spellmaster's box." Shawn said to Gus.

"Shawn wait up!" They heard behind them.

They stopped and turned around to find Carlton running after them. "Not now Carly, Gus and I are on a deadline."

Shawn turned back around but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Not so fast, what happened to you? I called you a thousand times. And what happened to your leg?"

"Well to answer your first question, you aren't allowed to have your phone on in hospitals silly. And second," Shawn muttered the next part. "I, may have, crashed my bike last night. But," He said before Carlton could get upset. "It was not my fault, someone was trying to kill me or hurt me enough to stay quiet." Shawn limped out of the station with Gus and Carlton following him. "Oh and don't worry about the dog house, I finished it up this morning. You should have seen it, dad actually helped me with it. He said something about how we never asked for help and that if we would have, he would've helped us with it a long time ago."

They made it to Gus's car and Shawn sat down in the passenger seat. "Well, see ya later lil' bro. Gus and I have real work to do." He shut the door and Gus pulled out when Carlton moved out of the way. He shook his head and walked back to the station. Juliet was waiting for him at the entrance.

"So what did Shawn do to his leg?" She asked when he got to her.

"Crashed his bike last night. I told him to be careful, you heard me say it too."

"Well at least that's all he did. It could have been a lot worse."

"Wish he would have hit his head, maybe it would have knocked some sense into that head of his." He grinned at her and she smiled back as they went back into the station.

~line break~

Gus went to show Carlton, Juliet, Dobbson, and the Chief in to the auditorium as Shawn was on stage doing his big reveal.

"Can't your brother ever just tell us to arrest someone?" The Chief asked while sighing.

Juliet looked at them in confusion. "He does this a lot?"

"Yes." All three officers answered.

"Just be lucky you didn't have to grown up with him." Carlton threw in.

"You want me to cuff him?" Dobbson asked one hundred percent serious.

"Why the hell would you ask that?" Carlton shot back.

Dobbson shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

Carlton rolled his eyes and went on listening to his brother.

Shawn continued on until he finally named the killer and had the evidence thanks to Juliet stepping up and saying that she also ran the Chinese food for poison. Later on outside Carlton and Juliet met up with Shawn and Gus.

"-And that's why I had to give you the wrong letter." Shawn finished what he was saying and Gus glared at him.

Juliet leaned over to Carlton. "What are they talking about?"

"Back when we were kids Gus was in the spelling bee and came in second. He froze on a word and Shawn purposely gave him the wrong letter so that he would lose."

"Why would he do that?"

Carlton shrugged. "Something about so that Gus would be cool and not labeled as a nerd. It's Shawn logic so I try not to think too hard on it."

"It was nice!" Shawn yelled as he ran up to hide behind Carlton.

"Come here Shawn!"

"Carly save me! Gus is trying to murder me! You wouldn't let someone murder your older brother now would you?!"

"Just anyone, no. Gus, I don't really care if he does or not," He then stepped out of the way to let Gus get to Shawn. "Gus just make sure there are no witnesses when you murder him alright?"

Gus went after Shawn again and he screamed like a girl. "Not cool man! I'm telling dad!"

"You think that's a threat? He'd thank me."

Shawn growled and ran, or rather limped, away from them while Juliet laughed behind her hand.

"You can't run forever Shawn!" Gus yelled out.

~line break~

Shawn chuckled as he ran up to Carlton who was waiting for him outside Henry's house the next day.

"He's not going to keep that thing you know." Carlton commented.

"Yeah, I know. It's my neighbors dog. Let's take a lap around the block, let him stew a little bit." Carlton chuckled.

"Whatever you say Shawn. By the way, did you know that Dobbson worked with dad for a short time?"

Shawn stuck his hands in his pockets. "Really?"

"Yeah, and that apparently he also worked on my case, back with my real mom when I was nine."

Shawn let the information sink in before he spoke again. "So he knew you this whole time?" Carlton nodded. "And he never told you? That's weird. How did you find this out?"

"Well he told O'Hara the other day. She asked me if it was true."

"What did you tell her?"

They stopped walking along the path. "The truth. She was bound to find out soon enough."

Shawn nodded then clapped his hands. "Well I don't know about you but this conversion is getting a little too heavy for me. What'd ya say we go relieve dad of his little furry friend before he really puts it on the street?"

"I don't think your neighbor would take too kindly to her dog becoming road kill."

"No _he_ won't."

Carlton smiled. "That dog belongs to your neighbor who's a wrestler isn't it?"

"That it is Carly, that it is. And he is about three times my size so if you don't want your big brother becoming a pancake, would you please hurry?" Shawn started to jog back to their dad's house while Carlton shook his head and took his time walking back.


End file.
